


Together until the end

by mother_of_demons_ship



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_demons_ship/pseuds/mother_of_demons_ship
Summary: The witching hour.Lucifer won.There they stand, fire and water, the Queen and her faithful Priestess, dressed in black, vowing to go together to the end, holding hands. There was no fear in their eyes, but only resignation and acceptance of the inevitable end.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Together until the end

The witching hour.  
Lucifer won.  
There they stand, fire and water, the Queen and her faithful Priestess, dressed in black, vowing to go together to the end, holding hands. There was no fear in their eyes, but only resignation and acceptance of the inevitable end.

Their hands were tightly clenched, as if that might save them. Their heads are held high, as if this is the day they were crowned, and they have wove their Union with blood and a sweet kiss. Neither of them was sorry that so much time had passed, and Lilith chuckled and glanced sideways at Zelda, who at that moment tightened her grip on the brunette's arm to support her.

Despite this, their snow-white skin showed bloody abrasions, black bruises, and oozing blood. They were tortured and humiliated, but it wasn't terrible for them if they were together for a while.

The crowd stands silent and watches in horror as they are brought to their knees, but they still hold each other. They are not ready to part.

Lucifer stands up and laughs, spitting in their faces :   
\- You thought someone might go against my will?- You were in deep doubt. You little creatures, not worthy of my little finger, had the audacity to contradict me? Lilith, you know you're just my whore, nothing more. 

\- You've served me faithfully for a while, Lilith, so I'll close my eyes and give you and your bitch the last word.

Lilith's eyes were empty. Zelda looked at her and wanted to embrace her love. Lilith raised her head and answered him proudly:  
\- You are only a man, Lucifer, this is not the end. It may not have worked out for us, but there will be someone who will win and enslave you. Then you will beg and crawl on your knees to be spared. - Lilith spat and laughed. 

\- I, Lilith, the first woman on Earth, the strongest witch, and mother of demons, say that I have never loved anyone as much as Zelda Spellman. It was she, who showed me feelings I hadn't experienced in centuries. - Thank you for everything, Zelda, I will love you forever, and I do not need more! - Lilith said, a single tear rolling down Zelda's cheek.

Zelda stood up, drawing a sigh from the crowd and a snarl from Satan, and kissed Lilith firmly on the mouth, wrapping her arms around her haggard face. They sat and realized that this was their last kiss:  
\- Well, that's it. Come on, smile, don't make him happy. You're powerful, I love you! - Zelda whispered against Lilith's lips and smiled bitterly.

\- Enough! Lucifer shouted, and the demons grabbed Zelda. But their hands were firmly clasped - they were unshakable.

They looked into each other's eyes for the last time and smiled broadly before their heads fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, you like it💔 I love l make sad stories, wanna hear your opinion! 
> 
> ig - @mother_of_demons_ship


End file.
